


Angel

by honeybylers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Panic Attacks, Passing Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybylers/pseuds/honeybylers





	Angel

Jonah sat on the stool onstage, nervous like always. Though, this time, it was for a different reason. He was about to confess his feelings for a boy for the first time ever, and it was on a stage? He looked out to the audience, seeing his friends, Andi, Buffy, and Cyrus, smiling at him. 

 

Jonah collected himself, taking a deep breath. 

 

Smiling, he started talking to the crowd, “Hello everyone, I’m Jonah Beck, and this is my original song, Angel. I hope you like it, and,” he pauses, trying to think of something to say, “yeah.”

 

Jonah started playing, letting himself get lost in the music.

 

———

 

When Jonah played the final notes on his guitar, he looked back into the audience, who were now cheering and clapping. 

 

When he looked to Andi, however, she seemed upset. He quickly got off the stage, running to Andi. 

 

“Hey, Andiman! What’s up? Did you like the song?” Jonah asked nervously.

 

“Yeah I did. The song.”

 

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

 

“I liked the song Jonah. Not you. We broke up, and I moved on, sorry you can’t say the same,” Andi responded, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“I don’t understand. Why are you bringing up the breakup?” Jonah asked, really confused.

 

“That song? Wasn’t that about me?”

 

“No?” Jonah responded.

 

“Really? ‘Art was never my forte, but you make me feel like a Monet?’ Cheesiest lyric ever, about someone who likes art? ‘Brown hair, brown eyes’? Who else could that be? Wait is it Buf-“

 

“Oh my god Andi the song is about Walker!”

 

“It is?” Jonah hears an all too familiar voice from behind him.

 

He spins around quickly, “Walker,” he says, face paling. Suddenly, his heart is going a thousand miles a minute, and he can’t breathe no matter how hard he tries. 

 

Walker runs over, trying to get Jonah to calm down. 

 

“What is going on?” Andi asks worriedly. 

 

“He’s having a panic attack!” Walker says hurriedly, holding Jonah’s hand.

 

Before anyone knows what is happening, Jonah blacks out, falling limp in Walker’s arms.

 

———

 

Jonah wakes up in his bed. Well, he thought it was his bed, until he looked around to see a hospital room. When he looked to his left, he saw machines keeping track of his breathing and heartbeat, and on his right, Walker, asleep in a chair. 

 

“Walker?” Jonah asked quietly.

 

Walker, being a fairly light sleeper, wakes up, smiling when he sees Jonah awake. 

 

“Jonah! You’re awake! How are you feeling? Here, have some water and a sandwich,” Walker says quickly, making sure Jonah is comfortable. 

 

“Walker calm down. I’m fine,” Jonah responded, blushing at the treatment.

 

“Sorry. I just want to make sure you are okay.”   
“It’s okay, I’m fine, really!”

 

“Okay.”

 

They sat in awkward silence for a moment, both not sure how to deal with being alone with their crush. 

 

“So,” Walker started.

 

“So,” Jonah responded.

 

“That was a really good song,” Walker said, smiling.

 

“Thanks,” Jonah said, blushing lightly.

 

“Was it really about me?”

 

“Uh... yeah? But it’s fine if you don’t feel the same way, I just had to get my feelings out someho-“

 

“Who said I don’t feel the same way?”

 

Jonah’s breath catches in his throat, “You do?” He says, voice cracking slightly.

 

Walker nods. Soon after, he grabs Jonah’s hand. 

 

They stay like that for a couple minutes, smiling calmly to themselves. 

 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Jonah says out of nowhere. 

 

Walker seems a bit shocked at first, but quickly replies, “I would love that.”

 

Jonah is suddenly overcome with tiredness. 

 

“I’m tired,” He said quietly, squeezing Walker’s hand lightly.

 

“You should take a nap then,” Walker responded, smiling kindly.

 

“Okay, see you later.”

 

“Sleep well, Jonah.”

 

Soon after, Jonah ‘falls’ asleep, letting go of Walker’s hand. Walker gets up, preparing to leave to go home. On his way to the door, he suddenly turns around, walking over to Jonah’s bedside. Leaning over, he kisses Jonah’s forehead lightly, smiling to himself. And with that, he left, not noticing the smile that quickly formed on Jonah’s face.


End file.
